The apparatus and method of label forming of the present invention is concerned generally with forming labels of the type disclosed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 752,446 by James H. Shacklett, Jr. Such formed labels may find the broad utilization in association with drug products, but are not so limited and may be utilized in many varied applications.
The forming of prior labels and information literature required complex folding and/or cutting, involving the use of relatively expensive and slow machinery to cause considerable labor costs.